In another life
by FirelordAwesome123
Summary: Tenzin wakes up in a different reality that he is used to. Just a story I had in my mind. It's not even a story, it's just something I thought of, I just needed to write it down. So enjoy. Review please.


Tenzin woke up with the sunlight shining in his face. This was weird because usually he didn't get the sunlight in his eyes, although Pema always complained about that. He opened his eyes and realized he was on Pema's side of the bed. The airbender turned to see that Pema wasn't in bed.

_'Where is she?'_ Tenzin thought.

Inside the bathroom someone was making noise.

'Oh there she is.'

The door opened and he shrieked by the sight of the person who came out.

"Spirits Lin," he called out, covering himself with the bed sheets. "What are you doing in my room?"

She stared at him like he was drunk, but decided to ignore it, "I have to go I'm late for work. When Kong wakes up, tell him to call me."

"Who..who's Kong? What's going on? Where's Pema? Where are the children?"

"Tenzin what's wrong with you," Lin stared at him. "Kong is our son..and the children are probably sleeping.."

"What are you talking about," he asked, very confused. "Why are you here?"

"Honey," she got on the bed to feel his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know! I went to bed last night," Tenzin announced. "Everything seemed normal at the time, but then I woke up."

"I think I should stay home," she commented. "You seem really freaked out."

"I am! Where's Pema?"

"...She's with your husband," Lin answered. "Are we really going back to her. That crap was a mess. I don't want to deal with that again."

"What are you talking about," Tenzin asked. "Deal with what?"

"When she confessed her love to you," she told him, frowning. "Remember," Lin wrapped her arms around his waist. "Pema said that she loved you, after she did that you came to confront me. Then I told you I was pregnant. You forgot that Pema ever existed."

"..How..how many children do we have?"

"Tenzin," Lin let go of him. "We have two. Remember your sons, Jing and Kong."

"This isn't my life," Tenzin admitted. "I'm married to Pema! We have four children together!"

"What the hell are you talking about," Lin asked, getting up off the bed. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know, Lin," he answered. "This is all confusing to me."

"I think you need breakfast," she announced. "I'm sorry I can't have dinner with you and the boys, but we're working on that case, you know."

"No I don't!"

"I have no idea what's going on with you, but you better be alright by tonight," she winked at him before giving him a kiss.

Lin walked out of her and Tenzin's room and saw her oldest son in the hallway, Jeng.

"Hey mom," the earthbender waved. "You heading to work?"

"Yeah," she stopped her son. "Listen your dad is acting a little weird today. Go easy on him today."

"Oh..okay.."

"I got to go," she said, kissing his cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," Jeng replied, confused.

At breakfast, Jeng realized what his mother was talking about. His father looked around the room like he was seeing it for the first time."

"So dad," Jeng started. "Mom says you're not feeling so hot today."

"Wha...what," Tenzin stumbled. "I'm sorry uh..Kong?"

"Jeng," he replied, looking at his brother. His brother only shrugged.

For the rest of the day people had to guide Tenzin to places and they had told him stuff about his life, that he should have known. Everyone thought that Tenzin was acting strange. When he saw Pema, he got even weirder.

He was walking with his son Kong, when he saw her. He quickly ran over to her.

"Pema! There you are," he said breathless. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I..I don't know, Tenzin," Pema replied. "What's going on?"

"I'm asking you," Tenzin screamed. "This is the strangest thing that-"

"Dad," his son interupted. "We should get you home. I'm sorry Pema, he must have bumped his head or something." He took his father by the arm and walked him towards Oogie. "Again sorry, say hi to your husband Saikhan for me."

"Saikhan?"

"Yeah," Kong spoke. "She's real in to old guys...Oh you should know."

His young airbender son took him home and treated him like he was a helpless old man. He took care of him for the rest of the day, until his mother got home.

"Alright whats going on," Lin asked her husband. "You're scaring the hell out of me. Are you having a mid-life crisis? If you are, you can tell me."

"I'm trying to tell you," he yelled. "I have no idea what's going on!"

"Calm down," she said, leading him to the bed. "I just hope you didn't forget what tonight is." She winked.

"Um"

"You know," Lin announced. "Tonight is the night me and you-"

"Lin," Tenzin screamed when she put her hand on his butt.

"Come on, Tenzin," she said, pushing Tenzin onto the bed. She got on top of him. "We should have some fun!"

"Lin I-" He got cut off by Lin's lips. He grabbed her by the waist as the kiss continued.

_'Pema never touches me like this,'_ he thought as Lin was stripping off her uniform.

They continued to kiss, he began to moan. Tenzin moaned loud. This was something he needed. Pema was so soft and gentle, he'd never dare do this to her. His breathing became heavy and he was tugging on the sheets. "Oh"

'Maybe this life isn't so bad,' he thought.

"Oh!"

* * *

"Tenzin wake up," Pema shook him. "It was just a bad dream."

"What?" He sat up quickly. "What happened?"

"You had a nightmare," she explained. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Oh," Tenzin looked around his surroundings.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh...the world was under water and I couldn't swim."

"Well aren't you glad I woke you," Pema smiled.

"Yes, thank you."

Pema kissed him goodnight then lied back down. Tenzin fluffed his pillow, laying down. Sighing he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
